Royal Family
by Emperor Bass exe
Summary: How much can Hueco Mundo change in ten years? Pairings: GrimmjowxNeliel; UlquiorraxHalibel This is a ONESHOT fanfic.


Royal Family

By, Emperor Bass Exe

The ringing of metal could be heard echoing from the otherwise secluded training hall, tall windows filtering in the moonlight to illuminate the scene within. Neliel, Arrancar _Queen _Neliel, was in the midst of training herself. In a blur of white clothing, her lightly curving sword, her zanpakotou; fluidly moved far faster than any mortal eye could follow. She leapt and weaved through the air, her sea-green hair sweeping rapidly as she followed the steps that her training imposed. A bead of sweat slowly dragged down her petite face as she paused for breath, it flowed across the red tattooed blush-marking that passed across her face from one cheek, over the bridge of her nose, to her other cheek; just under her yellow-green eyes. With a huff of outlet breath, Neliel resumed the attack.

Her opponent in this training exercise was not of living flesh, but a white crystallized construct designed by the head of the Las Noches Science-division, Xeraxen. The faceless MKVII Training dummy jerked backwards on stilt-like legs, its bladed arms swerving back into a defensive position, its vaguely hunched reptilian form stiffening in preparation. There was tension, Neliel knew that the construct could be set to a wide variety of training levels; even set to kill. While a harsh sentiment, she knew that such measures had to be taken if the initiates and soldiers of the Arrancar race would be able to survive in the dimension of Huceo Mundo, as well as repel the (thankfully) few attacks from zealous Shinigami from Soul Society.

The dummy attacked, swinging forwards, driving its monomolecular claws at the Queen. Neliel leapt up a split millisecond before the weapons would've made contact with her pale-skinned body. Twisting in mid-air, she landed perfectly balanced on the tips of her toes upon the shoulders of the dummy; before springing off again as its blades attempted to swat her away. Neliel's sword flashed before she hit the ground and bit a deep scratch in the golem's back; the wound sparked; letting Neliel know she had pierced into the chest cavity and damaging internal circuitry in the process.

She front-rolled as she landed, the claws of the dummy crunching into the floor in the spot she had occupied a split-second ago. Pushing off with her powerful legs, Neliel flipped back into a standing position just in time to parry a strike that would have sent a lesser Arrancar to their knees. She huffed again, with rapid fluidity she slid her sword edge along the claw-spike of the dummy, flowing inside its guard. She dove forwards; performing a swift series of strikes at the joints of the dummy to weaken it and then finishing by cleanly slicing into the crystal in its chest.

There was a brief humming sound as the MKVII Training construct slumped forwards, still standing but otherwise inert; its claws clacking upon its scaled knees then smashing into the tiled floor. A mechanized voice sounded from the upper viewing gallery; from behind a glass window, snapping off the recorded specifics of the night training in quick succession.

'Training time: Oh-three-point-nine hours-and-seven minutes. Energy expended: Oh-five-thousand-and twenty-calories. Muscle mass-'

"Oh, cut the bloody stats! Can't you see that her Majesty is exhausted?!?" hissed a vaguely British-accented voice from the gallery. "Cut the power to the system, let it cool down- and someone better bloody-well fetch her Majesty a drink!"

While Neliel would admit that she was fatigued after her training, she wouldn't label her state as being exhausted, sure she was sore in some areas; but she still had plenty of energy left for her to be able to conclude her Queenly duties for the evening; well she hoped she did as the adrenaline pumping through her system was still in effect.

She sweatdropped as a sudden clang resounded across the room as one of the arms of the MKVII broke loose and fell from its body; Neliel must have caused more damage then she had intended- Xeraxen would be reading her, a royal, the riot act before the night was through.

Sure enough, the side door of the viewer gallery opened as the monitoring clerks and some of the Science Division staff filed out and down the stairs that would lead them to the lower floor of the training facility. The various soul-bone masks that would cover features of the face that was native to the Arrancar species glinted in the moonlight that shone through the high windows and the light pads that adorned the ceiling.

Each attendant bowed to her in-turn, she would give a nod of acknowledgement in response; but one mask caught her eye as an indicator as to who it was. A faintly annoyed left eye stared out from the star-mask that encircled it.

"Well, I hope that you're pleased with yourself." A shock of platinum-blonde hair framed his face; his arms were folded across his chest. With a semi-emotionless expression, he looked past her at the damaged MKVII, snorting, "Yet another model defaced, more research and testing is clearly required."

He looked back at her, but blinked in startled surprise as more crashing sounds rang throughout the arena as the training golem slowly broke into large pieces. The shards crumbling end-over-end until only a pile of quartz remained on the floor.

Neliel sweatdropped again as Xeraxen's right eyelid did an odd series of twitches and he spoke from between gritted teeth, "Note…much more research and testing is required."

The scientist was the only one of Sayazel's followers who was deemed too brilliant of a resource to be 'enhanced' by Sayazel's experiments, he was considered even better than his master in the sense that he did not possess the same supremist-scientific attitude that the Octava had.

Of all of the Arata-Espada that Neriel had met, the seventh was the only one who openly had an insignia. In the same form of his mask; a star-hexagon with six equidistant arrows projecting from it was inscribed upon the breast of the robe he wore; arrows stabbed upwards from the bordering along the hem of his uniform. Even the quillions and cross-hilt of his zanpakotou represented the symbol- with the blade projecting from the centre of the circle.

Neliel couldn't help but think of his mask as more of a noble's monocle, albeit a pointy one. She recalled how whenever she had seen 'Doktor' Xeraxen enter his release form it would shift its position off from his eye and frame itself at the centre of his face, right between his eyes where the lowest pointing point of the star could transform into a beak-like nose-guard that Neliel couldn't help but draw a comparison to the information she had gleaned from a history book about the birdlike masks that were worn by Plague Doktors during the Black Plague.

She recalled overhearing several of the palace maids gossiping that Xeraxen looked like an angel in his release form; on the contrary Neliel would think him more along the lines of a carrion bird such as a condor or a raven. It wasn't just the seventh's release form that helped her make such a statement; mind you the wings and razor-edged talons did make it easier to envision- but it was Xeraxen's style of doing things that stood out the most. The Queen had heard of his practices where he scavenged off of the dead ideas of other scientists, feeding his own knowledge on what the normal scientific community would consider 'hopeless' -either too dangerous to pursue or had never 'lifted off the ground' so-to-speak in terms of progress.

Neliel had even heard of rumours where the Sixth would fly out across the desert to prey upon the 'Unchanged'- those hollows who were especially resistant to becoming Arrancar and were a small-scale threat to their nation.

Xeraxen 'hmphed'; snapping Neliel from her reverie, the hilt of his Zweihänder; _Ijou-hagetaka_, shifted upon his back as he leaned forwards with an upturned hand towards her, "Pay up, your highness, there must be compensation for the damage."

Neliel nodded, "I understand, and I will be increasing the funds transferred to the Science and Development Division for this." She paused, as he twitched his fingers; indicating that she needed to pay him _now_. With a small-exasperated sigh, Neliel pulled out her checkbook…

Minutes later, as she trudged her way down one of the vast hallways of Las Noches, the Arrancar Queen flexed her shoulders, the cartilage in her joints cricking softly. Looking up out of the high windows at the eternal crescent that was the moon of Hueco Mundo, Neliel began to reminisce about the past.

Memories flashed within her mind's eye.

She saw Aizen standing in the throne room of the palace of Soul Society, proclaiming his self-believed victory in the Winter War. She remembered Ichigo Kurosaki leading the assault that would shatter the front lines of Aizen's forces.

Neliel eyes widened slightly when she recalled the vision of the feral, hissing white and blue lighting bolt; the man who was to become her husband, smashing through the enemy and aiding Ichigo in his fight against Aizen.

Yet despite their best efforts, Grimmjow and Ichigo had proven no match for the hypnosis effects of Aizen's sword. But victory was at hand when Ichimaru Gin, who had posed as a double agent throughout Aizen's betrayal, hamstrung the former 5th Squad captain; not only partially crippling him- but also infecting his body with a poison devised by the combined efforts and genius of Keisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The effect of said venom had sapped Aizen of being able to access his bankai, as well as also draining his blade of its effect. With such handicaps working in their favour, Ichigo and Grimmjow prevailed.

Nearly cloven in half, Sousuke Aizen had failed on the brink of godhood, betrayed by a betrayer; and his grand Arrancar army having surrendered, deserted, or died in the conflict; Aizen's life ended in defeat. In doing so, there was a renewed sense of hope for the mortal and spiritual realms.

Well… as much hope that could be gleaned from the matters that were at hand, casualties had been staggering for both sides in the Winter War; as well as immense damage done to both Soul Society and Las Noches. Upon the majority of the remaining Arrancar surrendering, Neliel had been concerned of Soul Society instigating a mass-execution or purge of the fledgling Arrancar race.

About to plead for the case of her species to Soul Society's royalty, Neriel had been interrupted by General Yamamoto. Who then pointed out the dire consequences of such a rash action as slaughtering the Arrancar- the spiritual balance of both the mortal and ethereal worlds would fall out of flux, thus resulting in the apocalypse. The Arrancar Queen could still clearly remember the ancient General's face as he also stated that he had tired of enough bloodshed and that it would be best for all if weapons were set aside.

Thus, a reluctant treaty had been signed between Las Noches and Soul Society, encouraging a ceasefire between the realms as well as guidelines ensuring the rational management of resources to keep existence intact. The Arrancar were permitted to feed on soul the energy of humans who were on their way to becoming Hollows, or upon the Hollows themselves. In return, Soul Society could resume its duties with its Shinigami.

Without anxiety of a possible attack from Soul Society, the Arrancar began to reconstruct Hueco Mundo to suit their own ends. The pit-like settlements that that had once dotted the wastes of the desert and quartz-forests had been improved into towns and minor fortresses by use of regenerating quartz 'trees' that Hueco Mundo had as a major form of vegetation.

What's more, a government would have to established; the populous looked to the remaining Espada for leadership. But the majority of the upper ranks of Aizen's followers were uninterested. Stark, Ulquiorra, and Halibel, though shaken by Aizen's defeat; abandoned their old positions and moved to the human world by use of the Gigai sold to them by Keisuke Urahara. With the former Espada leaving, a new group of them would have to be appointed as lieutenants of the government, though Grimmjow had been in approval of the idea; he did stomp his foot down on one issue. Grimmjow had always been the Sixth Espada, and he would remain the Sixth Espada; even though his skills would undoubtedly become even more powerful as his training progressed, he was stubborn and insisted that if new Espada were to be added, their ranks wouldn't go any lower than a seven. So when ten new Espada, the Arata-Espada were appointed, they were given the ranks ranging from seven through seventeen.

Ulquiorra had still needed some prodding to be convinced to leave in the end, he was still in a state of defeated-shock over Aizen's downfall. Neriel still clearly recalled the day when she had convinced Halibel to take the initiative and break the Quatra Espada out of his slump.

_Flashback: _

The bright, midday sun of Hueco Mundo burned down upon the shattered remnants of one of the walls of Las Noches, commissioned Arrancar citizens scurried and hovered over the wreckage, refitting new blocks and plaster into place with the aid of the immense brooding figures of several Menos.

Sunbathing was something that Neriel was rather unfamiliar with, having either spent most of her free time training indoors, or meditating in her room. But Halibel had prodded her into coming along; having said that a little sun could be good for one's skin. Reluctantly; Neriel had accepted the invitation, reassuring herself that she was trying something new and such actions would probably have no dire effects upon her person.

"So…" the former Trecera espada asked, "have you given any thought as to the demand from the public for the espada to stay and rule?" Neliel looked over at her companion, awaiting a response. Halibel reached out to the small side table that had been set up between their sunbathing chairs, and lifted her tea glass to her face. Neliel marvelled on how the skull design of Halibel's mask parted in half at a near-invisible vertical seam to slide along the sides of her jaw to allow her to lift the rim of the glass to her shapely lips and drink before responding.

"I have," said Halibel before setting the cup back onto the table next to the gently steaming teapot, "and I've decided to leave."

Neliel nodded, "Oh. Well… it is your decision and I shall respect it." She seemed a bit downcast for a brief moment, but then smiled supportively.

Halibel returned an understanding smirk of thanks before her mask slid back into place.

"… I'm aware that Stark is leaving, but what of Ulquiorra?" Neliel asked.

Halibel shifted on her seat before responding, "I have been unable to talk to him as of late, all he seems to do these days is hang in his quarters and mope." She rolled her eyes.

Her green-haired companion couldn't resist giggling, Neliel understood her friend's frustration at the habits of their love-interests. She had oftentimes discovered catnip within the confines of Grimmjow's room, and she even recalled an incident where he excused himself from training, and, curious; she had followed him; only to see him hacking up something blue and fuzzy into the toilet. That some Arrancar should retain some of the habits and instincts of their release forms almost came as no surprise to Neliel.

"Well…" Neliel tentatively began, "perhaps it would be best for the both of you if you talked to him about the war's outcome- that our loss and failure does not reflect upon our being as a whole, nor that it will wholly dictate our lives and destinies." At Halibel's questioning look, she elaborated, "Basically cheer him up and tell him to stop feeling so sorry for himself."

The Third Espada glanced away, "Well… I suppose; our relationship has become rather lacking since he's engaged in this slump. His mood even seems to rub off onto me sometimes." Halibel re-zipped her uniform to cover her mask and peeking cleavage, and then stood up, fierce determination burning in her eyes, "Yes. I'll do it, I'll see to it that if he intends to drag himself down I won't be joining him. Either he changes his attitude and return to being the normal Ulquiorra I knew or I'll be prepared to leave without him." She shut her eyes, "Besides… he's always been the travelling type, perhaps appealing to his wanderlust will help in convincing him."

Neliel sweatdropped at her fierceness but still nodded in approval as Halibel strode off, "That's the spirit... good luck!" she waved, and Halibel returned the gesture.

_End Flashback..._

The last Neliel had heard of her former comrades, Stark was hosting a late-night television talk-show aired in the U.K., and despite his tendency to fall asleep sometimes whilst on-the-air; he was still gaining excellent ratings. Halibel and Ulquiorra had married, showing that anything could happen in a few years time- Neliel had practically dragged a protesting Grimmjow to the wedding taking place in the human world. Now, the former Third and Fourth Espadas owned a café in Tokyo and employed their young son (who was unsurprisingly just as stoic as his parents) as a waiter there. By the usage of advanced gigai; the arrancar were able to live relatively normal lives within the human realm.

So much had happened in the ten years, since the end of the Winter War, she had attended graduations, weddings, baby showers… everything; and yet it still all seemed that it had happened recently, and not years in the past. Idly the Queen glanced up at the crystalline chandeliers that hung rigidly from the ceiling, they sparkled slightly despite that only the moon provided the only source of light in this hallway due to the electricity needing repairs.

Up ahead, she could see one of the intersections that branched off to the many other wings of Las Noches, the scent of cooking wafted from the direction of the kitchens, a plethora of gentle aromas that were so intertwined that it was impossible for Neliel to distinguish any specific dish from another. As she reached the junction the soft sounds of footsteps could be heard.

"Your highness?" came the soft voice of a trusted servant. Neliel blinked, and then turned to regard the one who addressed her.

She nodded, "Ah... Nerek, yes?"

The Arrancar bowed low; nearly spilling the tray he carried the process, "Your Eminence. I was just on my way to reach you, Master Xeraxen stated that you might be hungry after your training and ordered me to fetch something for you. Now that you're here, it's not necessary for me to walk all the way to the training hall." He held out the tray containing a steaming bowl of soup as well as some rice. "It it not much, but the chefs and kitchen staff have already completed their dinner routine; they are serving themselves now."

The Queen studied the face of the Arata-Espada before her. The shock of pure-white hair would have instantly told her who it was; the nigh-emotionless face, as cold and reflective as a sheet of ice; the stormy blue eyes, narrow and semi-high cheekbones, and thin mouth. He kept his hairstyle in a semi-bowl-cut that constantly reminded Neliel of Ichimaru Gin, though a single bang of hair dipped down to just brush at the spot between his eyes. He was clad in the usual white Arrancar uniform, and his slim jian, _Shimo-Kobura_, hung at his hip within its icy-blue sheath.

Like a majority of Arrancar; his mask hinted at what his release form could be, the bone-circlet gave him a regal look in the way it was placed across his brow; two gently curving blade-like spikes stabbed downwards from the circlets lower edge to frame the bridge of his nose. The circlet continued to curve around his head; ending with two curling ends sweeping up to form a flat version of a cobra hood-pattern upon the back of his skull.

It came as almost no surprise to Neliel when she witnessed Nerek's release form; it was that of a serpent: a cobra-like body replacing his legs, his torso and arms encased in a bony-scale-mail. The skull-like mask of a cobra would rest upon his head, the skull didn't posses a lower jaw, with the upper one resting where his circlet was originally been. The twin spikes that had originally framed the bridge of his nose became the bladed incisors of the mask, the tips lining up with the pupils of his eyes. The bony frame of the cobra hood still possessed the flat markings resting upon the bones as they branched out from a spine-like protrusion of his armour and fanned past his shoulders and ribs; thus forming the unmistakeable skeletal look of a King Cobra.

Nerek Ziral was a bit of an oddity; his chamber had been discovered deep within the lower depths of Las Noches, and he was an experiment. Originally found as a sorrow laced hollow wandering in the distant quartz forests of Hueco Mundo, he was changed into an Arrancar by Aizen but then handed over to Sayazel Apporo with specific orders to place him under study and under the treatment of an 'Enhancer Program', a series of tests and experiments used to try and improve the innate abilities and physical limits of Arrancar. A 'Super Soldier Program in a way' according to Xeraxen; who had been one of the scientists assigned to the project, as well as a sort of jailor to the experiment.

Neliel nodded, "Thank you, Nerek; but no. I'll be heading home to eat with my family."

"Oh." The Arata-Espada said, sounding a bit put off; looking down at the tray in his hands, "Then what shall I do with this?"

"Well," Neliel stated, "If you have not already eaten, I know that Sun-sun should be concluding her duties around this time, perhaps she would enjoy some food?"

The blush that bloomed across Nerek's normally pale complexion brought a smile to the Queen. She patted him friendly on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure she won't take offence to you offering her some aid. I think she'll be too hungry to scold you anyway. You're to be her husband soon; so you both should enjoy spending time with one another."

That statement reminded Neliel of one occurrence that had happened upon her learning of Sun-sun and Nerek's marriage; out of a spark of rather unladylike curiosity she had contemplated how they were supposed to handle their release forms once they became intimate with one another. It wasn't normally a question she would wish to seek an answer for, or indeed even ask; but since the couple possessed serpentine release forms, she was now curious as to how snakes mated in general. It wasn't uncommon for Arrancar couples to turn to their release forms whilst making love; Grimmjow's 'Kitty Mode' was a testament to that.

So, Neliel set off to find out; but sadly the library of Las Noches didn't possess any information on the subject of earth animals and their behaviour. The Queen then decided; rather than embarrass herself by asking such a question, that she would sneak into the human world by using a gigai; a gift by one Keisuke Urahara. Once Neliel was successfully in the human world she purchased a nature encyclopedia by the usage of some hoarded human money that Aizen's forces scavenged during the winter war in case of some 'unusual needs' according to the Arrancar records.

Thankfully, the encyclopedia set had the information on the mating habits of snakes, but now she simply had more questions as a result...

"Your eminence, are you alright?" Nerek asked; concerned as to why the Queen had suddenly spaced out in front of him. The Arata-Espada was almost ready to begin snapping his fingers in front of her face when Neliel started.

"Oh... I'm sorry Nerek, I was just... lost in thought." She explained, sweatdropping in embarrassment "Is there anything else you wished to inform me of?"

The Eighth Arata-Espada sighed, "Not at the moment your majesty." He bowed in apology.

"Then you are dismissed for the evening Nerek," Neliel nodded at him, "You'll find Sun-sun in the Communications hall I believe."

"Thank you, your Excellency." The Eighth Arata bowed low once again, and after flicking his bangs out of his eyes, walked off towards the direction of the aforementioned hall.

"Oh, and Nerek..." Neliel stated,

The Arrancar halted and looked back, "Yes, your Eminence?"

"Remember, on your first night with Sun-sun; try not to get tangled..."

Neliel was still giggling about the horrified and quizzical expression left on Nerek's face even as she made it to the Royal Apartments minutes later. The guards on duty stood to attention as she made her approach; a nod from her set them at ease but still in a state of alertness. The Queen made her way down the simple yet vast hallway, the dim lights making her uniform seem pale-amber in colour. Neliel yawned widely, her shoulders slumping, as she fumbled within the pockets of her uniform for the keys.

It was only now when her body realized the extent of the strain she had put it through; she should probably take tomorrow off from her usual duties, as she was _so_ tired. Between her stately duties and training regime she had put herself through tonight, she didn't think she'd have the energy to do much tomorrow. Sleeping in late seemed like a nice choice... yes, taking tomorrow morning off was a welcome prospect. Stifling another yawn, Neliel unlocked the door and let herself in.

"Hello? Grimmy? Kids?" she called, as she slipped her sandals off near the door and set her hakama on the nearby coat-rack. The fact that the lights were off told her that everyone was either asleep or had left the apartments for the evening. Neliel flicked the lights on, revealing the foyer; she took a moment to take her sandals off, her keen ears picking up the sounds of light snoring coming from the den. As she walked towards the sounds, she took a moment to idly admire the smooth, dark-gray marble of the apartment walls, occasionally a photograph depicting a combination of herself, Grimmjow, their children and family friends would hang from the near-reflective surface. The architecture, either dark marble or white; fit in smoothly with the colour scheme of Hueco Mundo; that is to say that contrast of black and white was a major feature.

Neliel entered the den, the windows leading to one of the apartment balconies were open; and the soft breeze of the night air rippled through the white curtains. The artificial sun had dimmed, a feature that she had requested be installed by Keisuke Urahara to make Hueco Mundo have a more realistic time-feel; to help give more of a sense of night and day to the Arrancar species.

The den was simply furnished; a large white couch had its back facing her, and on the furthest wall sat a fireplace, the embers still smoldering lightly within the hearth. The inter-dimensional television, another gift from Keisuke Urahara; lay switched off within its alcove above the fireplace mantle.

The snoring became subtly louder and the sounds of ruffling fabric and movement reached her ears, Neliel walked towards the couch, leaning down with one arm propped up to support her chin; she beheld her treasures.

Soran and Edua were curled up on either side of their father, sleeping peacefully. Both possessed a mix of their parent's hair-colours as an aquamarine hue, with Soran inheriting a slightly darker shade than his sister. Edua had been born with a similar set of eye markings as her father, but they were crimson like her mother's blush marking. Both of the children possessed masks; Edua's mimicked her father's in the fact that it clung to her right side of her face, starting with the horn with the point hovering parallel to her temple, the rest of the mask curved around her ear and ended as the lower jaw segment that she had inherited from her father. Soran's mask suspiciously looked like the crown-piece that Grimmjow wore when in his release form; though in hindsight this came as no surprise to Neliel- as the children were conceived when Grimmjow was in 'kitty-mode' after all- but it possessed a row of fangs echoing the design of her mask and the fangs of Grimmjow's.

From the position they were in, Neliel knew for a fact that they had all fallen asleep whilst listening to Grimmjow's stories from past combat, filling the children's heads with visions of chaotic bloodshed and glory. The twins hadn't fallen asleep due to boredom, however; as their father's tails of war often inspired them to continue their training as well as willingly attend the academy in hopes of becoming as lethal and majestic as their parents someday. The academy was inspired by the Shinigami one within Soul Society; its purpose was to better the skills of young arrancar to aid them in survival within Hueco Mundo.

Neliel smiled lovingly, and gave a content sigh whilst shifting her weight on the couch. The movement caused Grimmjow to tense, pulling the children defensively against him; his blue eyes snapping open immediately, alight with a protective glare. His gaze softened upon seeing Neliel above him, relaxing his grip on the kids; who only stirred slightly and mumbled in their sleep.

"Oh, it's you..." Grimmjow stated, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "So... how was the training?" he whispered, taking cautious glances at the children to see if he'd accidentally woken them.

Neliel sweatdropped, "Well I kinda... broke something again... and I had to pay for the damages..."

Grimmjow smiled in a slightly feral manner, "Good girl, it's not training unless you can go all-out on your opponent."

His wife nodded in agreement, but sweatdropped again all the same, "Well..." her eyes snapped over to the view of the dining hall in the next room, spying the empty plates stacked on the counter, next to the teleporter pad that would send meals and dishes from the main kitchens to specific areas such as the royal apartments or barracks. The pads had been a design instigated by Xeraxen; by the application of the soul energy in Hueco Mundo's air, it was able to rip open mini-gargantas to send objects- in this case platters of food- on the pad to predetermined areas throughout the Palace Complex.

Neliel sighed upon seeing the finished dinner, "So, I was late?" she now felt guilty for not accepting the meal Nerek had offered her.

Grimmjow snorted, "Hardly, we just decided to eat early; that's all. The whelps were whining about beginning to starve, or some such crap. I swear that I fed them two lunches today." He rolled his eyes, but still smiled on the slumbering forms of his kids. "Their training is giving them an appetite. Good." He looked back at his Queen, "Your serving is in the fridge, if you're still hungry."

The snarl of Neliel's stomach answered that question, she blushed slightly, "Let's get them off to bed first." She leaned down and hefted Soran off of the couch. The boy mumbled something sleepily and clung to his mother, wrapping his arms around her neck and burying his face in her shoulder; dozing pleasantly. Grimmjow scooped Edua with surprising gentleness, then slung her across his shoulder like a sack of rice, she didn't stir but proceeded to drool pleasantly, a habit she seemed to have inherited from her mother; onto her father's back. Grimmjow's eyelid twitched with annoyance, but said nothing as the saliva seeped into a patch of fabric of his uniform; healing a few scratches he has received turning today's training.

Neliel's coy smile drew a soft glare from her husband, but Grimmjow smirked after a brief second; he could easily tolerate his family's quirks. She beckoned him to follow him upstairs to their children's bedrooms. Reaching the second floor of the royal suites, they passed the medium sized training room the family shared, the cracks in the walls and floor an indication to Edua and Soran's recent training; the servants would repair the damage tomorrow morning at the parent's behest.

Bumping the door to Soran's room open with her voluptuous hips, Neliel set her son down on the low bed in the corner, the Prince shifted around a bit; taking the moment to sleepily stretch and yawn in an almost feline-like manner before plopping down onto the sheets. Neliel smiled lovingly, bending over to kiss her son's cheek and cover him with the bedspread. She left, shutting the door silently as she did.

The Queen looked across the narrow hall to see Grimmjow having some difficulty getting Edua off of him and into her bed, the girl was unconsciously clinging to her father's hakama, snoring blissfully in an almost purr-like manner. Neliel giggled at the exasperated expression on Grimmjow's face, the King motioned for her to leave him be when she stepped to offer her help; he was stubborn and would prefer to solve this problem himself. Trying once again to bend down and attempt to get Edua to release her hold on his clothing, Grimmjow growled softly before just giving up and shrugging out of his hakama. Set softly upon the mattress, Edua shifted and snuggled up to the garment as Grimmjow- now bare chested- folded the sheets and blanket over her. The King stroked his daughter's hair, providing her with a loving smirk before leaving the room.

With their offspring in bed, sleeping soundly as visions of glorious battle filled their dreams with excitement from their father's stories; the parents looked at one another; then sighed in contentment before turning to make their way downstairs.

Seating herself daintily upon one of their chairs in the dining room, Neliel allowed Grimmjow to reheat the food, she smiled as she heard him curse as he mildly burned himself; Grimmjow's cooking skills were never up to par. The swearing gradually grew louder as he made his way to the dining table and set the steaming dish down in front of her. A thoroughly cooked, lizard-like hollow stared back at her; that is if one could say a pair of eye sockets were staring. The diminutive creature was about the size of a lobster, and it rested on a bed of gently steaming dumplings. Grimmjow sat down next to her, cussing and blowing on his burnt fingers; he glared at his wife's bemused look.

"What!?" he snapped.

"You do know we have oven-mitts right?"

He snorted, "Of course, but Soran got bored and decided to chew on them."

Neliel smiled, not surprised at her son's tendency to taking after his father- destroying stuff when he had nothing better to do; a habit that Edua only somewhat followed, thankfully.

"We can fetch some new ones in the morning. They can come out of Soran's allowance." She said, peeling open the carapace of the hollow expertly with her chopsticks, and plucking out a chunk of spirit-energy laced flesh before popping it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"That ant and the tiki can do it." The King snapped irritably, walking to grab the teapot off the stove before it could whistle and possibly wake their kids. Pouring both his wife and himself a cup, Grimmjow sat back down in his previous position. Neliel sighed, but otherwise said nothing; having long gotten used to the nicknames her husband had given to her fraccion.

Grimmjow tipped his glass, and finished off the steaming drink with one gulp, his face flushing slightly due to the heat; Neliel stifled a giggle, he was showing off again.

"So…" the Sixth espada began as he reached over to pull a dumpling from Neliel's plate, "how was your day?"

Her chopsticks stopped half-way to her mouth, "It went well enough; the settlements have finally been able to get trade routes prepared." She then chewed and swallowed before continuing "a large majority of them are starting to improve their architecture beyond just being giant sinkholes in the ground." Neliel set her utensils down and sipped at her tea. "They'll be sprawling cityscapes eventually." She blinked upon remembering something, "Oh. Yes, and we're going to be attending a wedding within a week's time."

"Whose?"

"Sun-sun and Nerek's." she responded, finishing off the last of the dumplings.

"The experiment and that servant of Halibel's?" he whined, "I have better things to do…"

"We're going, or no Kitty Mode for a week." She stated in a voice that contained a veiled hint of a threat.

A grunt of defeat in response, Grimmjow poured himself another shot of tea; "We will need to improve our defences if Hueco Mundo is ever to go to war again." He snapped changing the topic back to the settlement issue. He caught her chiding look and straightened up, "What?" he snapped, "it's gotten really fucking boring around here!"

Grimmjow stood, "You may adore the peace, the lack of conflict; but I don't! Damnit! I was a military man, training myself and slaughtering Unchanged only can do so much!"

"What about training the kids?"

"Point taken, but it's still not enough! The coals of battle can only be stirred so much. I want something more, opponents that I can actually face in lethal conflict! I want… Kurosaki!" Grimmjow snarled, "For all I know, Ichigo's been growing stronger these past years, I want to fight! To test our mettle again! I still have the scars I got from fighting him!"

"You still have the scars I've given you." Neliel pointed out.

A blush at this, "Yes… well… those are… _private_ scars. I got those in my release form for a different reason…" he blinked, then hissed at her sudden giggling, which ticked him off even more.

"Ugh! All this…" Grimmjow gestured vaguely, "_politics!_; attending weddings, settling trade agreements!" he spat, "You may be much better suited to such matters, but I'm not! I've always preferred the call of the battlefield over the clatter of a state dinner!"

Inwardly, Neliel sighed, he was starting it; being cooped up in Hueco Mundo for all these years without a combative outlet had given her husband the habit of ranting; but she thankfully knew how to best stop such things before they got out of hand. Now tuning out Grimmjow's words, she reached over towards his ears; and began _scratching _them.

"and furthermore!… umm…" the King stopped, his raving halting mid-way, his eyes took on a glazed and distracted sort of look. He unconsciously tilted his head towards his wife's scratching fingers, his eyelids half-shutting.

'Here is comes…' Neliel thought, trying hard not to laugh.

Grimmjow _purred. _

It wasn't the sort of safe, cuddly sound as one would hear from a kitten; it was more like the feral noise heard deep within the darkness of the jungle night; and it made her heart melt in joy upon hearing it.

Almost as soon as it had happened, Grimmjow snapped out of it. "Uh…" he asked, blinking in confusion, "what… the…f-?"

Unable to stand it anymore, Neliel burst out laughing, earning her an exasperated look from her love, and as her humour dissolved into giggling she leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Mmm… you're just tired, Grimmy; as am I." She said; setting her now finished meal aside and stroking his hair, "Let's get to bed."

Grimmjow blinked, then sighed, "Alright. Fine." He led her up the stairs…

Settling down in their bed, the Queen of Hueco Mundo curled herself up next to her King, laying her head next to his, her face pressed against the crook of his neck. Neliel reflected upon the blessings she had in her life, and began to fade into slumber when…

"Um…" she heard Grimmjow prod, a hint of embarrassment in his voice, she opened her eyes sleepily to regard him with an unsaid 'Yes?'.

"I know you're tired and all… but…" a vague note of stubborn pride could be seen in his eyes, "Kitty mode?" he whispered.

Pausing her response to think it over, Neliel glanced away in thought, then looked back at his silently pleading eyes, she sighed; but smiled impishly. "Fine, but one session."

She giggled at her husband's triumphant "Woohoo!" before he hissed, "Grind…" a feral grin upon his face…

The sun's morning rays sliced through the gap in the sheets and abruptly punched Grimmjow from his sleep, snarling in drowsy fury; the King pulled the bedcovers over his head and squeezed his wife's naked form gently against him, "Go 'way." He hurled a pillow out the window, resulting in a faraway "Ooph!" as the projectile collided with someone in the courtyard below.

Grumbling about the need to install shutters, Grimmjow clumsily stumbled out of bed, leaving Neliel to sleep. Sliding on his pants, the King walked over to the window; and making sure that his body would somewhat block his love from the annoying rays of the sun, he grumpily observed the morning of his realm. Off in the distance he spied the main plaza, the stalls and restaurants just starting their day; he could pick out Xeraxen arguing with a merchant over the state of his breakfast, as well as Sun-sun and Nerek walking hand-in-hand, chatting softly.

Grimmjow yawned widely, hearing Neliel stir in her sleep behind him; in his own crafty sort of way; he had been able to ensure that his wife would be able to sleep in soundly this morning, his request for Kitty Mode last night wasn't just because of his hormones. He'd left her exhausted and content.

Idly scratching himself behind one ear, the Sixth walked into the adjacent bathroom to start off his day as he usually did- by brushing his teeth and fanged mask, before walking downstairs to order breakfast from the kitchens. After placing his order, the Sixth Espada returned to his room, leaning against the windowsill, deep in thought.

Perhaps he should contact Ichigo, or Ulquiorra, and challenge them to a fight, it would do some good to get their blood pumping again, and if his opponents proved to have gotten rusty and lax in these past years; more power to him, Grimmjow could prove his superiority once more.

He personally hoped that this wouldn't be the case, if he was going to spend the time and effort in a challenge to his former rivals, Grimmjow wanted for the fights to be pulse-poundingly glorious. His ear twitched as he heard Neliel squirm a bit more, her whispered "Grimmy-kun…" and the slight flush to her face made him smirk; even in her dreams he could woo her.

Cricking his neck, the King of Hueco Mundo turned and watched the sunrise (or at least in this case; sun-brighten) on his world.


End file.
